Runaway Love
by serenity uchiha
Summary: the story of three girls. listen as they tell you about their lives and why they runaway. SONGFIC. AU. plz tell to all your friends and people close to you. rated for language and ine chapter includes a hint of lime.
1. Chapter 1

1**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! OK I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, "HOW DARE SHE POST A NEW STORY WHEN SHE HASN'T UPDATED ****HOPE**** YET?!" OK WELL 1) I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR ABOUT A MONTH! AND 2) HE LEFT JUST RECENTLY SO I'LL HAVE NEW CHAPPIE UP REALLY SOON. **

**OK THIS IS A SONGFIC FOR RUNAWAY LOVE. NOW I CAN'T WRITE THE LYRICS BECAUSE IT'S AGAINST THE GUIDELINES, SO IF IT HELPS PLZ LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS. ALSO THIS GOING TO BE A FOUR CHAPTER SONGFIC, AND UNLIKE ****HOPE**** THEY WON'T TAKE TOO LONG. AND MANY THANKS TO MY BETA-READER AYAME HARUSHINO!**

_**INNER SERENITY: NOW NORMALLY I WOULD BE HERE COMPLAINING BUT THIS TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU TO PLZ TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY.**_

**SERENITY: HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED . . . OH WOW YOU'RE NOT COMPLAINING.**

_**INNER SERENITY: DO YOU WANT ME TOO?**_

**SERENITY: HELL NO!**

_**INNER SERENITY: THEN HURRY UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY.**_

**SERENITY: HAI! PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR RUNAWAY LOVE. OH AND THAT IN EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER YOU SEE IT THROUGH THE DIFFERENT EYES.**

The city of Konoha is known as the Japanese Los Angeles. There's the High Leaves which is very similar to Hollywood. After all the famous Uchiha family lives there. Then there's the Konoha Streets. One look at it and you know that this is the ghetto of Konoha. How do I know all this? Well I'm Tsunade, the mayor of Konoha.

You might think that I'm going to brag about the great High Leaves, but you are wrong. I'm actually going to give you a bit of insight into the troublesome Konoha Streets. As the mayor of Konoha I have dealt with a lot of problems. The most occurring problem: runaways.

So many runaways and we haven't found half. However, I know three girls whose lives are the saddest and most heartbreaking I have ever heard. Even though I could tell you the stories of these girls (Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Tenten) I would not be able to do them justice. Please listen as they tell you their stories and feel their pain. Also, please help find these poor girls.

Before I forget, many of you are probably wondering how I know these girls. Truth is I saw these girls as they were running away. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, but they deserve better than what they had.

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 1. I HAVE A REASON FOR WRITING A SONGFIC FOR THIS PARTICULAR SONG. PLZ JUST READ THE FUTURE CHAPTERS OR READ IN BETWEEN THE LINES AND YOU'LL PROBABLY FIGURE IT OUT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS A STORY THAT I HAVE GOOD FEELING ABOUT. SORRY IF IT'S A BIT CONFUSING. JA Ne!**

**Serenity Uchiha**


	2. My Life as Hyuga Hinata

1Hey! Sorry for the late update. I'm sorry! Lets just get on with the first chapter of Runaway Love. The first chapter was actually a prolog. Let's get on with the story!

Thanks to my beta-reader Ayame Harushino!

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto or the song "Runaway Love."

"No!" I yelled. "Get away from me!"

"Come on; just let me come and I won't whip you tonight," said my mom's boyfriend, Hiashi.

"No! Get out!"

He took out his belt and whipped me. Pain flooded through me as I screamed. Hiashi just smirked, as if enjoying my pain, and whipped me again and again. Tears started to flood my eyes as I begged him to stop. This time he just laughed and said, "You are very pathetic. Maybe next time you'll let me come and you won't have to go through this pain." With that he left.

All I could do is cry and wonder what I have done to deserve such a life. A life filled with beatings from my mom's ever changing boyfriends, my mom doing drugs in the kitchen, and so many other things that make my life a living hell.

You're probably confused. Let's start at the beginning. My name is Hyuga Hinata, I'm nine years old, and this is my life.

I awoke at my normal time: seven A.M.. Boy do I dread mornings; it's just another reminder of my horrible life. I got ready for school and went downstairs. I'm not surprised to see my mom there drinking like there is no tomorrow.

Putting on my best fake smile and cheery voice, I said: "M-morning O-okaa-san."

Mom looked up and rolled her eyes -okay she didn't really roll her eyes, but I can tell that mentally she did- then looked back down. We both knew what was going to happen next.

"U-um, o-okaa-san," I started, why can't I ever say anything without stuttering? I continued, "A-about Hiashi, h-he tr-tried to do s-something to me last night." I grimaced at the memory.

"Oh really?" she asked in her drunken voice.

I just nodded in responded. I was not really trusting my voice.

"And when did this happen, you little liar?"

I can't believe this; she's actually wondering about the situation. Either she was really drunk or she's actually had some sense knocked into her.

Replying, I said, "A-after you w-were knocked out."

She let out a cruel, cold laugh.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe you? You tell me the same thing every time I get a new boyfriend: 'O-okaa-san, H-Hiashi tr-tried to d-do th-this or th-that t -to me, '" she said, mimicking me on the last part.

I fought back the tears and anger that were starting to form. This wasn't the first time she's done this to me. Telling me that I'm a little liar and pretty much saying that all I want is attention. But you'd think that after all I've ever told her she would start believing me.

I've heard from a lot of girls at school how their moms treat them. One thing is for sure: none of their moms treat them the way mine treats me.

Okaa-san stood up and walked toward me. Her eyes were full of hatred and disgust. What have I ever done to deserve a look like that? I've asked myself that question a million times; I have never gotten an answer. All I ever do is try to stay invisible and try to tell her how I feel about her "relationships."

Sighing I noticed that she was standing over me with a nasty smile on her face. Then, without warning, she brought her hand up and slapped hard across my face. I fell to the ground due to the force of the Slap.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to lie to me," she said slowly and menacingly.

I felt my stinging cheek, quite sure that there was a mark on it. Looking up I saw her smirk. That smirk is almost the same one I get from Hiashi and just about everyone who thinks I'm pathetic.

Pretending that the slap had no affect on me -which is really hard when you consider that 1) it was pretty hard and almost caused me to cry and ; 2) I got hit by my own _mother_- I got up and headed toward the door. Toward the world where I the only thing I was seen as was a shy invisible who couldn't say anything without stuttering. Once outside I headed toward the bus stop.

The bursts of laughter outside my window signaled that I was at school. Stepping off the bus I walked towards my classroom.

Suddenly I heard my cousin, Honeybee, saying -more like bragging: "Yeah, my mom bought me the entire tea set. She also promised to take me wherever I want on my birthday. She's awesome; I love her so much!"

I felt a pang of envy hit my heart. Hanabi had it easy and everything. Her parents were still together, she didn't face beatings from a mother's boyfriend, and her mother believed any lie or truth she told.

I watched her walk by with jealousy-filled eyes. Hearing the bell ring at a distance, I walked to class. As usual no one noticed me or the mark on my face. Then again, that makes my life a whole lot easier -note sarcasm. After all, being invisible means I don't have to answer questions that people would as too so foolish to ask.

The dreadful expulsion of school is finally over! Now I just have to endure another evening with my mom gone, then coming back with Hiashi -for some reason that I cannot seem to comprehend he is her longest 'relationship' since I guess Dad- then she loses consciousness, he comes to my room and tries to have his way, I refuse, and lastly I get a beating. No matter how it begins, I'm the one who ends up suffering.

I know I'm already at the foot of my doorstep, but like every other day I hesitate before entering. Finally, I found my courage and opened the door thus stepping inside.

"Hello? Okaa-san, are you here?"

There was no answer, just like every other day. I don't know why, but I always find comfort in asking if she was home. Maybe it's because I find comfort in routine. Or maybe it's because I know that if Mom isn't home Hiashi isn't here. Whatever the reason I just know that by habit I say those five words every day after I get home. I quickly went to the kitchen and heated up some instant ramen. The only thing that never came by routine was the time Mom got home; sometimes it was at five in the afternoon and other times she came home at ten in the evening. She wasn't always like this though; she used to come at the same time every day. Six in the evening. Despite her different boyfriends she came exactly at that time. That is until she met Hiashi. Ever since she started dating _him,_ her timing has always been unpredictable.

Hearing the ding of the microwave I quickly got my ramen and chopsticks and rushed to my room. My room has always been unnaturally clean. On the wall to my right hung a portrait of the Virgin Mary. I forgot who gave it to me, but whoever did must have known that I needed some sort of protection. I did the sign of the cross and recited the 'Hail Mary'. Like I said, I don't know why do some things; maybe, like with calling to see if my mom was here, I did it because I find comfort in routine. Or maybe it's because I want someone to hear my prayer and save me from this world of pain.

Standing up I headed over to my desk and started eating my ramen. Afterwards, I crawled into to my bed and unknowingly sleep took over me.

I don't know for how long I slept, but I do know that I woke up to the sudden yelling downstairs. I went to my door and pressed my ear to try and hear what they were saying.

"What is it you want!" I could tell that was my mom's voice.

"Why do you care? All you seem to want is for me to buy you more liquor and drugs."

I could see my mom smirking while saying what she said next. "Yeah, well you don't seem to mind that too much, now do you?"

I couldn't hear Hiashi's reply, probably because he whispered it. Mom didn't sound too drunk to pass out yet, but that didn't stop the fear from enclosing around me. I quickly got to my bed for it has always felt like the safest place for me, even with the comfort of my own room. I didn't bother locking my door because I know that even if I tried he would find a way in.

I looked out toward the sky; it wasn't that dark out, probably a couple of hours after dusk. However, I couldn't be sure. All I have to do know is wait. Wait for _him _to come up and wait for the pain. Even before experiencing it I could feel my body tensing up.

It has been exactly four hours after since I overheard the conversation between Mom and Hiashi (it was currently eleven in the evening). Suddenly I heard I loud 'thud' and the breaking of glass. My eyes widened; I know what has happened. Mom has lost her consciousness. My heart started beating erratically. It was only a matter of time before he started heading up the stairs and reached my room.

I clutched the blankets around me with so much force that my knuckles turned white. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. I started trembling uncontrollably and my heart beat sped up even more if possible. I hoped, it was a false hope, that maybe he would cut me some slack tonight and just leave.

'_Please,' _I chanted in my head, '_please just give me some peace tonight. I want to go with at least one night without enduring pain. I already endure it every day; why must you add oil to the fire?'_

Unfortunately for me Hiashi has never been the type of person to cut a person a break. His footsteps stopped as he entered.

"Hello Hina-chan. Did you miss me?"

I looked at him very sure that fear was etched in my eyes. "N-no," I whispered.

"I feel so hurt," he said in a mock-hurting voice. "Are you going to let me come today?"

Fearing that my voice would betray me -the last thing I wanted was for him to _hear_ my fear. I just shook my head. I swear I could've heard him growl.

"You always make things so damn difficultly. The only reason stay with your slut of a mom is because I want you!"

As much I was afraid of him it quickly turned into anger when I heard what he just called my mom. A slut; true my mom has had many boyfriends but she has never slept with any of them. She knew better. He also had no right to call her one.

"Okaa-san is **not** a slut." I surprised myself by how firmly it came out. What was surprising me more was the fact that I was _protecting_ her. She has always hurt me, both physically and mentally, yet here I was defending her.

Hiashi just merely laughed that cruel laugh of his.

"She's not a slut is she? What do, you call being with multiple men at least one day of the week?" He didn't wait for my answer though. Like every other night he took off his belt and whipped me on my back.

I let out a blood-curling scream; it's all I could ever do. He brought up his belt and repeated the process. Over and over. By the time he was finished my back was, I'm guessing, all red and probably close to bleeding. Then, doing something unexpected, he got a grip on my hair and brought me close to his face.

"You only make things more difficult for yourself." His breath smelled awfully of beer and cigarette. He tightened his grip; I flinched. All of a sudden he did the worst thing he could ever do: he forced his lips upon my own.

I struggled against his grip, now even more determined to get him off me. Apparently Hiashi didn't find this inviting so he just threw me against the wall. I was so hurt and drained of energy. I couldn't even produce a gasp.

"Until tomorrow, Hina-chan," he said.

Tomorrow, another day of pain. Something I didn't want to got through. Maybe, just maybe I could escape all this. Maybe I could go somewhere better, somewhere where there wasn't any pain. Just maybe. Once more sleep overpowered me.

The morning sun's rays woke me up. It was Saturday so I didn't have to be in a hurry, like all my other days. My thoughts drifted back to last night. Almost immediately, my back started throbbing. I touched my lips and hurried -while enduring pain- to the bathroom. Upon reaching it I threw up. I know throwing up won't change the fact that he already committed his action but I still needed to remove the feeling and taste.

I wiped my mouth once I was done and headed back to my room. I know that it'll only be a couple of hours before he returns. The last thing that I want is a repeat of last night. I have to escape this. I have to escape the hurt. But how? Suddenly a ray of hope hit me. I know what I could . . . must do.

In a few fluid motions I grabbed a small backpack stuffed in a few clothes and rushed downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, I grabbed a few nutrition bars. I noticed that Mom was sitting at the kitchen counter still out cold. Gently, I placed a kiss on her forehead.

I whispered, "I'm sorry, Okaa-san. But I just can't stay here anymore. There's too much pain and hurt. Hopefully one day you will understand."

I headed toward the door. Only this time I wasn't heading out to a world of isolation, but a world of freedom. I looked back to see that my mom was still resting peacefully. I whispered a soft goodbye.

I started running once I was outside. Running as fast as I could. I passed a lot of people probably thinking along the lines 'where is she going?' Truth is I don't know myself. I ran past a woman with a diamond on her forehead. I felt her sympathetic gaze on my back. Something about that gaze made me wonder if she knew. However, it was too late to go back and ask her because as of now I was gone. I was a runaway.

**Well there's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on making it as sad as possible. So if you shed a few tears that's a good thing. Plz review! I beg you! It doesn't take more than a few seconds, depending on how long you make them. Thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned for chapter 2! I'm thinking of calling it: "My Name is Haruno Sakura." Until next time! Adios! **

**Serenity Uchiha**


End file.
